Neji, à la carte
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: Sasuke knows that Naruto is very fond of Neji. So when Naruto’s birthday rolls around, Sasuke gets very kinky idea. NaruSasuNeji threesome fic!


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create 'Naruto.' Masashi Kishimoto is the creative genius behind the series/manga. But I'm sure everyone already knew that :P

Pairing: NaruSasuNeji threesome, and a little NaruSasuNaru dribble…

Warning: This is **yaoi threesome sex** fic, so you've been warned! Also this story is a bit **long**, so sorry if your have a swore ass afterward, no pun intended, hehe! But, formally: rated **M** for the following: foul **language**, **yaoi** and **graphic sexual content.**

A/N: All 'à la carte' stories are set in the same universe: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for awhile and decide to spice things up. They're around 21 or so in these fics (old for ninja standards). This story is supposed to come **before** _'_Itachi à la carte_'_. I actually thought of this 'plot' first but it seems like I got a bit more inspired with the Itachi one, (wink)!

Dedications: I would like to thank my **hubby**, since I owe him and his love of threesomes to thank for the creation of the 'à la carte' stories in general! Of course, he would love for me to add a girl in to these threesomes (or several) but what can I say guys are hot! I tell him to take it up with the Bunny, as it is I seemed to be merely a slave to its will!

Criticism: I take all criticisms! Feel free to tell me what you honestly think!

Synopsis: Sasuke notices that Naruto seems to be very fond of Neji. So when Naruto's birthday rolls around, Sasuke gets very kinky idea.

* * *

**Neji, à la carte**

"Not bad," said an arrogant sounding voice coming from over his shoulder.

Neji landed in a crouch, a lone bead of sweat forming over his left brow. Several dozen shuriken were lodged in eight different targets placed in a 360 degree circle.

Neji's still activated Byakugan eyes made out three shuriken sticking into the bark of the target circle directly behind him. He smirked. His attempt at improving his blind spot apparently was working.

Slowly, Neji rose to his feet.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" He said, his Byakugan eyes coming to rest on the lone figure leaning nonchalantly against a nearby tree, a target circle several inches from his shoulder.

Apparently Uchiha Sasuke liked to live on the edge; if Neji's aim had been just a few centimeters off, the shuriken on its way to that particular target would have gone straight through his shoulder.

Neji was a bit swore and not particularly in the mood for conversation. He still hadn't turned around to face Sasuke.

However, despite wanting to be left alone, Neji found he was a bit curious as to why the Uchiha had stopped by. It wasn't really like Sasuke to make casual conversation with anyone other than the members of Team 7, despite the fact that it had almost been five years since his return to the Village.

Sasuke continued to study him, before a casual smirk appeared on his face.

"You interested in Naruto?"

Neji wasn't one to display open emotion, still he felt his jaw pop open slightly; it was a good thing he wasn't facing Sasuke. Though, to Sasuke it probably would have looked like Neji was about to say something rather than was taken aback.

Truthfully though, Neji was really shocked.

Of course he had always admired Naruto for his honesty and his strength as a shinobi, not to mention Naruto was one of the few ninja that Neji proudly proclaimed as his friend. But, had he ever felt anything sexual for Naruto?

Now that was a question that Neji had never explored, it seemed like a dead end, and truthfully he never really thought of it.

For one moment, Neji was concerned that Sasuke might have read something into Naruto and his friendship and had come to put a stop to it; Neji wasn't sure he would end a friendship for something as petty as jealousy.

"What makes you say that?" He responded, his tone emotionless, controlled. Inside he was still wondering where this was going, and if in fact Sasuke really was jealous.

"Well, the idiot's having a birthday in a week's time."

Of course Neji remembered that; Neji prided himself on his memory skills, and forgetting something as personal to someone has his birthday was unacceptable.

"Yes, I remember."

Just what was Sasuke planning? He was obviously here for some objective of that Neji was certain.

If only Sasuke would simply come out and say it. Or perhaps he was still a bit proud.

Perchance he was going to throw a birthday party for Naruto; it was Naruto's twenty-first year after all.

Neji wondered why Sasuke seemed to be hesitating, to Neji there was nothing embarrassing about throwing a birthday party for a friend; though, then again, if he had to invite someone as haughty as Uchiha to the party, perhaps he would feel a bit awkward. Maybe that was how Sasuke felt towards him?

Visibly, Sasuke looked as confident as ever, his famous Uchiha smirk gracing a rather bored looking face.

Yet, Neji was also of the stoic nature and therefore was more acute in detecting the smaller details which signaled discomfort. For one, Sasuke's index finger kept lightly drumming on his elbow, as he crossed his arms.

"I've noticed you're around Naruto a lot."

"Yes, we do share a bond of friendship, though not to the degree of yours and his."

Sasuke raised a brow at this. Then he straightened up off of the tree, coming over to stand several paces diagonally behind Neji.

Neji still kept viewing him through his Byakugan eyes; Sasuke hadn't got close enough for a direct attack, so Neji allowed it. Plus, Uchiha wasn't a threat—not anymore—so Neji remained where he was.

"So, what do you think of him?" Sasuke started, "I've seen your eyes following him whenever he's around."

Neji faltered at this. He had? First of all, Neji wasn't even sure that he remembered lingering after Naruto.

Again Neji suspected his first thoughts had been correct; perhaps Sasuke really was jealous.

Their relationship wasn't one that was paraded about in colored flags, yet for anyone who knew Naruto and Sasuke personally it was a bit apparent, even though never once had either of them admitted to it, and never were they asked. Perhaps that was how it was among men, don't ask and you won't know.

Though, Neji truthfully didn't see anything wrong with the fact that they were intimate.

In a way, he felt a bit envious, for they had done what he could not. He and his uncle were finally on agreeable terms and there was even talk of a possible marriage between him and Hinata.

Yet, truthfully, Neji never felt more alive than when he was around his male teammates, out in the elements surviving, knowing that it was by their hands that he remained alive, as well as it was his hands that sustained them.

Perhaps it was just the bond of comradeship that fueled Neji's desires in that direction.

Yet, there was no way he could act on those feelings, for one he wasn't certain about his teammates' sexual attraction to him, and for another they all seemed to have already found themselves company in that regards. Not to mention the problems it would cause with his uncle and the entire Hyuga clan.

Perhaps his eyes really had lingered after Naruto? There was no one that Neji admired more than Naruto; perhaps somewhere that admiration had turned sexual.

For a long time he stood deep in thought.

Silence engulfed them.

All the while though, Neji continued to feel the Uchiha's eyes watching him. Neji wondered if those eyes of Sasuke's could see into his thoughts. If they could, would they have seen the envy he felt towards the Uchiha? Perhaps they already did, Sasuke had mentioned he saw Neji's glances at Naruto.

"There's no sense in denying it," Sasuke suddenly said.

Neji was a bit taken aback. Sasuke's voice sounded different, almost seductive.

Neji continued to observe the Uchiha. He was quite attractive: he had a strong, muscular physic; he bore an intelligent mind under pressure; and he seemed to possess a great care for his comrades.

The latter, of course, Sasuke had learned from Naruto.

Again, Naruto had proven himself as a truly great ninja. Naruto had put his life on the line to uphold the notion that friendship—comradeship—was something valuable, something precious; something not to be thrown away for one's own selfish gain.

"I do not deny it."

Neji could feel the wind catching several, long strands of his hair and tossing them about in the air.

"But, I swear to you that I respect Naruto, and I value his friendship more than anything else. If you see me as a threat to your relationship with him, then you have no need to worry; I understand his feelings for you, and would never make him compromise them."

Sasuke was quiet for what seemed like a long time.

Neji didn't speak. He just stood there watching Sasuke through his Byakugan eyes, feeling the breeze against his skin.

Then Sasuke nodded.

The next words he spoke shocked Neji:

"I think he's also interested in you."

What? Surely Sasuke didn't mean what he was saying? And if so, then why was he so calm? Why was he not challenging Neji to a fight?

"And I think I can see why." Sasuke said.

Again, this was not what Neji had been expecting. His eyebrow seemed to rise on its own. Yet, he said nothing.

"So, perhaps you want to come to our place and celebrate his birthday with us?"

Neji didn't think that anything Sasuke said anymore could shock him, but this last statement, for lack of a better phrase, _took the cake_. Sasuke was asking him to come over and join in his and Naruto's intimates?!

"I-I do not understand?" What was this? The great Hyuga Neji stuttering for a fraction of a second? Neji thanked the heavens that Hinata was no where in sight; she would never let him hear the end of it.

"You're thinking I should be jealous, is that it?"

"You're not?"

"Not really," here the Uchiha's neutral tone made it hard for Neji to tell if Sasuke was jealous or not. Neji found himself proud of Sasuke's stoic demeanor, it seemed very appropriate for a ninja in Neji's mind. He found himself again happy for Naruto.

"I too trust Naruto, with my life in fact," Sasuke said.

Neji clearly heard the honesty behind Sasuke's words, and if there was any doubt in his mind of the Uchiha's commitment to Naruto and to the Village itself, it was gone.

"And if he says I'm the one he wants to be with," Sasuke continued, "Then my jealousy can take a day off, after all it is his birthday."

Neji found himself smiling, inside of course, for he made it a habit not to smile because it could undermine his authority on missions (this and his devotion to order and control of one's self).

But still Neji found himself genuinely touched by Sasuke's love for Naruto. That he would put aside his own insecurities in order to fulfill the desires of his lover was something that elevated Sasuke in Neji's list of honorable people (the first will and forever be Naruto).

Slowly, Neji deactivated his Byakugan. Then he spun around on his heal and for the first time that morning met Sasuke's eyes.

"When shall I come over?"

Sasuke's smirk got a bit wider. "Here are the terms…"

* * *

Naruto had had the worst day ever.

That morning he had just returned from a rather stressful mission; not to mention, it was a solo mission, which meant Naruto had gone without sex for almost two weeks.

Fortunately some god had invented masturbation, so Naruto had survived.

Of course, there had been loads of brothels along the way, but Naruto despite being horny as hell, would never even think of cheating on his lover. But needless to say he was quite anxious to get back to the Village so he could see Sasuke and finally get laid.

When Naruto pulled open the door of the apartment he shared with Sasuke he expected to find Sasuke, perhaps not waiting for him like some well-trained pup, but at least lounging on the couch reading some odd scroll and pretending not to care.

However, what he actually got was even worse.

Sasuke wasn't even there.

The apartment was almost ghostly quiet, save for the uneven hum of the air conditioner and the low buzzing coming from the refrigerator in the nearby kitchenette.

Naruto scrunched up his nose, disappointment hitting him before he even had time to chastise himself.

What had he really been expecting?

It wasn't like two weeks was that long of a time to miss someone when you had been living with that person for the better of five years. Sasuke was probably bored of Naruto as it was already.

Still, given that today was supposed to be the best day of the year, at least for him, Naruto was more than bummed that Sasuke wasn't present.

Yes, today Uzumaki Naruto turned twenty-one.

Though, truthfully, Naruto didn't know what the big deal was; he wasn't a big drinker and turning twenty-one didn't change that.

Not to mention, it seemed like Tsunade had completely forgotten about his birthday for only an hour after Naruto had finally fallen asleep, since he was exhausted from the long night, he was awoken by a loud knocking at the door.

When Naruto didn't answer, her messenger Transported into his bedroom, and standing by the bed, the messenger began to tell him that Tsunade wanted to see him _right away_. Stressing again, the 'right away' part.

Naruto had just growled, and threw his pillow over his head.

However, when the guard refused to leave, Naruto decided he had no choice but to get up at six o'clock in the morning on his birthday and see what the old hag wanted.

At first, an idea struck him that almost stifled Naruto's anger. Given that Sasuke was gone, Naruto thought that he might be throwing a surprise party for him or something. It seemed like a good enough rouse having Tsunade call him for an urgent message. Especially since he would never be expecting her to call for him right after he had just returned from a mission.

Well, perhaps it wasn't the best rouse, but at this point Naruto was willing to go with it. Anything was better than having someone you care about forget your birthday.

As he had walked the remainder of the way to Tsunade's office then he couldn't hide the huge grin that had broken out on his face. However when he arrived at her office instead of people jumping out at him and yelling 'Surprise!' he was merely given some paper work.

Tsunade had told him that she wanted to prepare him early for his next mission.

At that point Naruto had taken a huge deep breath so that he didn't end up strangling the woman.

'_**Prepare**_ _me for my __**next**__ mission!_ _Damn old hag, she woke me up for that!'_

The 'preparing' she was talking about consisted of Naruto cleaning out an entire warehouse and reading two books.

'_Damn, old bat,_' Naruto had cursed the entire time; still he produced a dozen Shadow Clones to help him do a half-ass job of cleaning the warehouse. It took him the entire afternoon, even with his Clones. And as far as reading the books went, Naruto had just skimmed them over.

At the end of the day, he was exhausted and even more frustrated. When he got home Sasuke had better be there dammit, and not only that, he better roll over and just put out; Naruto didn't feel like talking.

So that was where Uzumaki Naruto found himself at five in the evening, standing outside the apartment he shared with Sasuke, unlocking his door, thoroughly drained, and even more sexually frustrated than he had been that morning.

"Sasuke!" he yelled when he had opened the front door. Closing it with his foot, Naruto dropped the plank-load of books Tsunade had given him onto the floor.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun," Sasuke said.

Naruto did a mental flip: There sitting on the couch was Sasuke wearing nothing but his boxers. Naruto nearly went cross-eyed from the plethora of tiny Uchiha fans that covered the cotton fabric of Sasuke's boxers, and seemed to curve around his full package in the center.

Sasuke stared at him, a rather seductive smirk forming on his face.

Naruto eyed him hungrily; gods in heaven he wanted to fuck him so badly he didn't even care if they made it to the bed!

Naruto approached him. Sasuke smelt clean, really clean as if he had just taken a shower. His navy-black hair looked shiny. Naruto took a lock and rolled the hair between his fingers; Sasuke's hair felt extra smooth, like it did right after he got out of the shower, before he applied any of that mousse that made it coarse and stick up in the back.

Then he released the clump of Sasuke's hair and slowly let his arm drop to his side.

"You look tired, want a massage?" Sasuke said.

"Does a fuck count as one?"

Sasuke just smirked.

Naruto sunk down onto the couch next to him.

Sasuke only continued to stare at him, smirking at him with seductive eyes.

Naruto wondered why he wasn't complaining that Naruto smelled or that he would get the couch dirty, or that he should take a shower. Yet, Sasuke said none of those things; instead Naruto felt Sasuke's hands rest on his shoulders before Sasuke's nibble fingers were kneading out the knots that Naruto had acquired during the day.

"Hmm," Naruto sighed contently; Sasuke's massages always felt good. Still he wanted more from Sasuke than simple touching.

Naruto decided to test his limits: suddenly he spun around to face Sasuke and pinned his lover down against the couch.

"I've missed you," Naruto said as he started to kiss Sasuke hungrily.

"Can't wait, can you?" Sasuke said, but he didn't push Naruto off, nor did he stop Naruto from kissing him. Instead he sucked Naruto's earlobe and kissed down the length of his neck.

"I can tell you missed me too," Naruto said as his hand rested over Sasuke's erection, clothed only by the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Happy birthday," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You remembered?" Naruto started, and then he remembered his own frustration at not having Sasuke home when he returned from his mission.

"Where were you this morning?"

Sasuke kissed his lips, licking them with his tongue. "I'll tell you afterwards."

"First, I want to know if you're hungry." Sasuke said.

"A little," Naruto said, before he whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Maybe more for you, though."

"Really?" Sasuke said, his hands digging into Naruto's hair, "Cause I got a surprise for you."

"You do?" Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. "Ramen?!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said playfully, "That wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

Naruto pouted a bit, but now his curiosity was on overdrive: he really wanted to know what Sasuke had got him?

He felt Sasuke trail his hands over his back; then Sasuke had reversed their positions. Naruto hadn't really been expecting that; that was the thing about Sasuke, his smooth face and boyish good looks could make him look innocent and seem a bit vulnerable. Yet, those who fell for that deception always regretted it. Still, it was Sasuke's strength that Naruto craved; he loved forcefully trying to get his lover to submit, if for nothing else because Sasuke was and would forever be a challenge.

Sasuke was kissing him eagerly; Naruto just let himself be kissed, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's warm mouth over his. From this angle Naruto was free to roll his fingers all over Sasuke's smooth and muscular chest. How he was craving Sasuke; his hands went inside Sasuke's boxers, feeling the coarseness of Sasuke's leg hairs and then up to the smooth curve of Sasuke's bottom.

But, Sasuke grabbed his hands and removed Naruto's fingers from his body.

'_I knew it wouldn't last long,' _Naruto thought, a bit letdown.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled him off of the couch.

Naruto still was a bit amazed that Sasuke could look so slender and yet have all the strength in the world to drag him around. Once again, Sasuke's litheness was merely a delusion.

"So, Naruto, you know how we've been thinking of getting sex toys," Sasuke started.

"Yeah?" He wondered if that was what was awaiting him. Naruto was a bit curious now.

"Well, I went one better, how about a _live_ sex toy."

Whoa, live toys! Naruto's curiosity went straight through the roof. His disappointment from Sasuke pushing him away earlier faded from his thoughts.

Sasuke was still leading him by the hand.

"We've been talking about having a threesome someday, so I thought that maybe you needed it tonight."

It was then Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom. Immediately the smells of ivory soap, freshly washed sheets, and clean clothes flooded Naruto's senses.

There sitting on the bed was none other than Hyuga Neji.

* * *

Neji truthfully had been a bit nervous coming to Sasuke and Naruto's apartment that night for Naruto's 21st birthday.

He was afraid to let out these feelings he felt for Naruto; he didn't know how that would affect his life afterwards.

Would things be weird between him and Naruto?

Would he lust even more after Naruto, and thus ruin their friendship because Naruto would never leave Sasuke to be with him.

Now sitting on the bed that belonged to Sasuke and Naruto, Neji's doubts were starting to play even more with his head.

What if Sasuke had been wrong and Naruto just didn't have those kinds of feelings for him?

And what about Sasuke?

Sasuke was antisocial and incredibly moody. What if Sasuke changed his mind and threw him out in the last second.

When Sasuke had listed out the terms to him that morning the week before Neji had been quite intrigued.

Naruto would only be doing the fucking, he would not be fucked, unless he so wanted to. Sasuke had described himself as a side dish, but again Neji could not take him, unless he was allowed. Neji, though was to be taken mostly by Naruto, but if he allowed it, then Sasuke would take him too.

Neji at first would have thought he'd be more humiliated by the request, but instead he found himself unable to resist. The idea of getting fucked by Naruto had crossed many of his late night dreams, plus he figured if this was his only time he was to be with a man then he would want to be taken, because clearly with a woman it would be him doing the taking.

Besides the rule that they all would be wearing condoms, Sasuke had one last rule: and that was 'whatever Naruto said went.'

Neji, despite feeling a bit embarrassed by his reaction, felt excited by the last rule. It was as if inside he secretly wanted to give in to Naruto. The thought of Naruto dominating him was enticing and felt far more arousing than Neji thought possible.

Now though, as he sat on the edge of the bed of the two lovers, Neji couldn't help but to feel like an outsider.

He could hear them murmuring in the other room. Every so often he heard the sound of kissing and light moaning.

Oddly though, instead of feeling jealous, Neji felt himself getting a little hard at the sounds of their intimacy.

Looking around he saw a couple pictures on the left bed stand. One was of Team 7 when it had just formed. Naruto and Sasuke, much younger than, were glaring at each other. Neji smirked; if only they knew where they would be in eight years. The other picture contained a much older version of Team 7. This time Sai, Hinata, Kiba and some other guy that Neji didn't recognize were in the picture. Sasuke wasn't there. This must have been Naruto's side of the bed.

Neji lay down on Naruto's side.

He couldn't help but notice how fresh the sheets smelt; Sasuke must have really cleaned house for this.

Then his fingers rubbed over the mattress, the sensation of the smooth sheets running beneath his fingers was beginning to get him aroused. These were Naruto's smooth sheets. Naruto slept here.

Neji sniffed the pillow. It smelt of that particular scent that could only be described as Naruto; this scent Neji had only got on a whiff by whiff basis, whenever he was lucky enough to sit next to Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, or walk side by side.

Inside he was beginning to feel almost giddy. He was lying in Naruto's bed! Every night Naruto lay here: Naruto's tanned body, firm muscular arms, strong calloused fingers…Suddenly, he imagined how those strong calloused fingers would feel running all over his body. His penis tingled. He could feel the length elongating as he got a bit harder.

Then he rolled over to Sasuke's side.

It smelt differently, and perhaps how Sasuke would smell. He had never been close enough to know how Uchiha Sasuke smelt like. Neji would have to make a point to notice this during the night.

His side, if possible seemed a bit more organized; the bed stand next to it containing only an alarm clock on it.

Yet, this bed stand contained a drawer. Sitting up Neji slowly pulled the drawer open. Inside the drawer Neji found condoms, lube, and a book on sexual positions.

Who would ever guess that Sasuke was the pervert among the two of them? Though then again, it could have been that that drawer was just where they kept all of their _naughties_.

Again Neji smirked, though this time it softened into a real smile. Despite the fact that he desired Naruto, he was glad that Naruto and Sasuke were together. They did seem to compliment each other, not to mention with all they had been through they deserved to have each other.

Neji went to sit on the edge of the bed again.

Just then he could hear Sasuke and Naruto in the hall approaching the door.

The anticipation felt like a wave, as giddiness would drop to terror only to rise up again in excitement.

The doorknob turned. As if by reflex, Neji looked down.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the door knob pull back and slowly the door began to open.

Neji felt a pang of fear mixed with anticipation in his gut.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway with Naruto slightly behind him holding his hand. Then Sasuke pulled Naruto in front of him, giving Naruto a prime view of what, or rather who, was inside the room.

Naruto's mouth dropped for a split second, before the corners of his lips began to form into a smile. He was looking rather intently at Neji.

Slowly, Neji met his gaze.

The look on Naruto's face seemed to wipe away Neji's lingering fears. Naruto looked very interested in bedding him, his cheeks were coloring pink in arousal.

Neji wondered if Naruto blushed during sex. He suddenly wanted to make Naruto moan like he never imagined he would.

He felt rock hard.

* * *

Naruto found he was a bit speechless.

Neji was looking up at him, his lips forming into a seductive yet hesitant smile.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a smile that said: _you naughty, little devil!_ Then he pulled Sasuke into an embrace and kissed him hard, his tongue thrusting into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke in turn brushed his tongue against Naruto's and gripped the back of his neck with equal fever.

Naruto pulled back and stared at Sasuke who gave him a rare smile.

Turning, Naruto examined his present. Neji sat on the bed. Like Sasuke he was only wearing boxers, only his were completely gray; this color seemed to make the bulge in between his legs more prominent.

Neji's long, dark hair hung down his shirtless back. While medium length bangs framed his face and hung down over his shoulders. He still wore his Leaf headband.

Naruto felt as if a dam had been opened inside of him.

He had thought Neji was a bit attractive, but he could never act on it; he wanted to be with Sasuke ultimately. But, now Sasuke was here, simply enjoying the view as well. Naruto couldn't have asked for a better birthday present. Gods, how much he loved Sasuke! Gods, how much of a hard on he was getting staring at Neji sitting there, half naked on the bed, just waiting to be fucked.

Naruto ran a hand over Neji's hairless chest.

Neji's opal eyes were watching him.

Naruto was a bit too busy loosing himself in the softness of Neji's skin to notice though.

'_Wow, Neji's skin's like smooth silk_.'

Naruto leaned forward and brushed his lips over Neji's nipple. Licking his tongue over the loose, silky skin until it began to harden into a moon dust peak.

He looked up to find that Neji had shut his eyes.

It was then that Naruto noticed that Neji had linen wrappings around his wrists and continuing up his arms. He looked similar to how he used to dress as a genin, only this time both of his arms were covered.

Naruto took one look and a very kinky thought hit him. He glanced over at Sasuke to see if he too was having the same idea.

Sasuke smirked; Naruto took that to mean _yes_.

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto leaned down and began to remove his headband.

Neji's eyes opened, his hand shot out to grab Naruto's wrist.

Yet the care that was reflected in Naruto's eyes—the trust he found there—made him slowly let up on Naruto's wrist.

Naruto continued to remove the headband. Taking it completely off, he handed it to Sasuke, who put the item onto the nearby dresser.

Neji could feel the air hitting the sensitive skin under his _curse mark._

His eyes found the floor; his cheeks tingeing pink. Perhaps Naruto wouldn't want to touch him after seeing the ugly mark that lowered Neji to the rank of a second class citizen.

Then he felt lips press against his forehead.

Neji flinched.

Naruto's warm mouth was touching the scarred skin beneath the mark. Again, Neji closed his eyes; he suddenly wanted Naruto to see him. At this moment whatever Naruto chose to do with or to him was fine by Neji: at this moment Naruto owned him.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed and in a flash was behind him. Neji felt Sasuke's hands go around his waist and begin to pull him upwards on to the bed towards the bedpost.

It was then that Neji saw that Naruto had directed this move: he couldn't help but feel even more turned on. He loved the fact that Naruto was in charge and that they—Sasuke and himself—were merely puppets obeying his will.

Perhaps because he trusted Naruto to such a degree that it was very erotic, and felt very liberating, to loose himself in Naruto's control.

Then they had reached the bedpost.

Sasuke's arms were still around his waist. Neji took this moment to identify Sasuke's scent.

Turned his head to Sasuke he inhaled against Sasuke's skin; his face ending up nuzzling into the crock of Sasuke's neck in the process. Underneath the heady smell of ivory soap, Sasuke's skin smelt faintly of cedar wood, typical of a ninja who spent most nights sleeping on the forest floor. Also Neji smelt the same scent that was on Sasuke's pillow earlier: a spicy amber smell that could only be described as Sasuke's own scent for, other than Sasuke's pillow, Neji had never smelt it anywhere else.

Sasuke had looked down at Neji, his navy-black hair falling against Neji's cheek. Sasuke's hair felt silky-smooth against Neji's skin. Neji turned to sniff Sasuke's hair: it smelt of citrus, perhaps more of a lemony sort of smell. Whatever it was it was very intoxicating. Neji continued to rub his face against Sasuke's skin and hair, breathing in the pleasing aroma of Sasuke's scents.

It was then that Neji felt eyes upon him.

He activated his Byakugan.

Naruto was watching them. Thick, almost tangible, arousal making his normal bright blue eyes a bit cloudy. Then he felt the mattress sink as Naruto climbed onto the bed.

"Sasuke, tie his right hand to the post." Naruto commanded.

Sasuke smirked.

Neji felt Sasuke take one of his arms and begin to unwind the cloth wrapped around it. He tied one end snugly around Neji's wrist. Then after wrapping the cloth around Neji's arm a couple of times, Sasuke took the other end, and reaching over to the nearby bedpost, he began to tie it to the wooden post.

Sasuke was still working on Neji's right hand when Naruto had come over and started kissing the side of Neji's neck, since Neji's face was still against Sasuke's skin.

Naruto started to trail down Neji's neck and over to his shoulder, finally trailing kisses down Neji's left arm. Slowly he took hold of Neji's cloth wrapping, and began untying the linen with his teeth.

Neji drew in a breath.

He was caught between the two lovers as each was tying one of his hands to _their_ bedpost; Neji felt the tip of his shaft begin to moisten with precum. He never wanted to be taken more in his whole life than at that moment, and by both of them no less.

Finally both of his hands were tied to either post.

He felt Sasuke's mouth on the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Naruto sat up, coming over to Neji. Feeling his nearness, Neji turned his head. Naruto's lips were only several inches away from Neji's trembling mouth.

"Hold him still," Naruto directed to Sasuke, still looking directly at Neji.

Sasuke's hand went under Neji's chin. The light pressure stilled Neji's trembling.

Naruto leaned in closer.

Neji felt his breath catch in his throat: Naruto was going to kiss him. He would finally feel Naruto's warm and firm mouth against his. Neji's lips inched closer in anticipation.

At first the light touch of Naruto's lips took Neji by surprise.

Opening his eyes, Neji saw that Naruto had closed his eyes and was just barely touching their lips together. Neji felt his own eyelids flutter shut almost instantly, he could feel more of Naruto's mouth begin to press against his. Then Naruto's lips were gone.

Neji had only drawn a small breath before Naruto's mouth came back again, this time with more force.

Neji began to kiss back. Naruto's chapped lips feeling just like Neji had imagined them to feel: harsh, manly, but still semi-soft to the touch.

Naruto's mouth opened, Neji could taste more of Naruto on his lips. There was no other way to describe it: Naruto tasted every bit the way he should taste: bittersweet, tough, and sun kissed, as if Naruto lived outside in the sun.

Naruto was kissing his bottom lip; then he felt a warm, damp tongue licked against his lips. Neji parted his mouth, beckoning Naruto's tongue inside.

He heard Naruto moan.

Neji rubbed his tongue over Naruto's as Naruto continued to explore the inside of his mouth. He could still feel Sasuke's hand under his chin, holding his face still. Then he felt Sasuke's lips press against the back of his neck.

Neji let out a moan; he felt like the two of them were consuming him.

He wanted more.

He began to rub his clothed erection against Naruto's; who Neji realized still wore his regular clothes. Though, then again, Sasuke had said it was Naruto's day, so Neji guessed he could wear whatever he wanted. Still, he couldn't help wondering—perhaps longing to see—what Naruto's muscular, bronze chest looked like. And even better, what it felt like.

Just then, he felt Sasuke's warm, moist tongue begin to circle his exposed throat. His eyes opened, he could already feel his cheeks on fire.

He could see Naruto's eyes were closed; then they fluttered opened. Naruto flashed him a smile, before his hand came up to grip Neji's tied wrist. Then his eyes flickered over to Sasuke, who was now marking Neji, scraping his teeth ever so lightly to tease Neji's milky skin.

It was something about Naruto's grip to Neji's wrist that seemed to drive home the fact that he was totally at their mercy. For a moment, Neji felt a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke was after all a traitor, however long ago it had been; what if Sasuke did something that Neji didn't like? Neji was a bit proud, perhaps still too proud to admit to any discomforts. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Neji felt Sasuke's lips leave his neck as Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Come make me more comfortable."

Neji blinked at Naruto's obvious command. Who on earth could speak to Sasuke in such a manner and even live to regret it? Sasuke had after all killed single handedly one of the legendary sannin.

Neji felt Sasuke lift his arm a bit higher, he saw his arm still attached to the bedpost raise to give Sasuke room to escape out from the cage he and the bedpost had made.

Suddenly Sasuke was before Naruto.

Naruto was kneeling, his black sweatpants still on, his chest still hidden by his bright orange shirt.

Sasuke knelt before Naruto and leaned in to kiss his throat; Neji saw Sasuke's hands go underneath Naruto's shirt.

He couldn't help but raise a brow, it seemed like Sasuke really meant what he said about whatever Naruto said went.

Naruto rolled his head back; this gave Neji a perfect view: he saw Sasuke's lips suck over Naruto's jugular, Sasuke's pale-pink tongue licking over Naruto's tanned skin.

Then Naruto's hands pushed Sasuke's head lower.

Sasuke ripped off Naruto's orange shirt and sent it flying.

Neji gasped in spite of himself: Naruto for some reason looked even better than Neji had remembered. Perhaps the glimpses Neji had taken at Naruto's shirtless chest in the men's locker room had been a bit rushed, for though Naruto had looked good then, this was almost unbelievable.

Sasuke was kissing down Naruto's tanned chest, licking over Naruto's sunburned nipples, leaving hard peaks in his wake.

Neji let out a whimper.

Naruto smirked over at him. Sasuke turned and smirked into the kiss he was giving Naruto's abdomen. Teasingly, he rolled his tongue over the spiral shaped tattoo found there, before he delved his tongue into Naruto's deep navel.

"Ahh," Naruto moaned, breath becoming rapid, his hand tightening its grip on Sasuke's spiky, navy-black hair.

"Sasuke, lower," Naruto moaned out.

Neji wanted to join in. He too wanted to make Naruto moan; he began to pull on the ropes that bound him to the bed.

Naruto turned lust-clouded blue eyes at him.

"You want some too?" He questioned in a soft and almost seductive voice, so very unlike the brash tones that Neji was familiar with.

"Then beg for it," Naruto's voice coming out in a simpering whisper.

Neji's eyes widened; Naruto was asking him to beg.

Neji had never begged a day in his life; begging was beneath him.

Neji could feel his lips panting slightly, his groin felt painfully tight.

He wanted Naruto; he wanted to kiss Naruto's tight and well-developed abdomen.

But would he go so low as to beg for it?

Just then, a thin line of saliva trailed out of the corner of his opened mouth.

Suddenly, he heard a ripping sound as Sasuke's teeth carried the zipper, and any fabric of Naruto's sweat pants that was still attached to it, the rest of the way down.

Naruto kept staring at Neji, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Well, then," Naruto said, "Looks like you're just gonna have to watch."

Watch? Watch! He didn't want to watch; Neji wanted to touch, more over Neji wanted to be touched.

Another whimper escaped his lips; this one aching with his need.

Suddenly, Sasuke's nose nudged the slit in Naruto's boxers aside and stuck his tongue inside, before he delved in deeper, the cotton fabric hiding the tip of Sasuke's straight nose, then his mouth until only a sliver of his pale chin could be seen.

Naruto's breath hitched. Sasuke pulled back, bringing Naruto's member out with him. But before Neji could get a good glance at Naruto's hard shaft, Sasuke had sucked it into his mouth.

Neji desperately wanted to see Naruto's cock, yet Sasuke's head bobbing up and down prevented him.

"Ahh," Naruto moaned throwing his head back, gripping Sasuke's hair tightly.

"Ahh, Sasuke," Naruto cried out again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Fuck."

Neji couldn't take it anymore.

"N-naruto," he moaned out, "Naruto please."

Suddenly, Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hair tightened and he pulled his lover's head up a little. Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder and flashed Neji a smirk. Licking his lips, Sasuke licked the glistening white liquid off with his tongue.

Naruto's cum? Neji moaned again; his erection was throbbing. He wanted to taste Naruto too.

Just then Naruto pushed Sasuke a little to the side and still on his knees began to crawl over to Neji. Neji noted that Naruto's hand was still clutching Sasuke's hair, it looked a bit painful, but Sasuke only smirked at him and began to crawl backward on his hands to keep up with Naruto's movements towards Neji.

Naruto came to rest only inches away from Neji, Sasuke at his side.

"You want it?" Naruto asked Neji, his lips coming to linger just far enough that Neji couldn't touch him. Neji pulled on the ropes, but they had tied him too tight and he couldn't break free.

"Y-yes." Neji said letting out a moan.

"How badly?" Naruto asked, his hand coming to rest just above Neji's groin.

"Badly," Neji somehow managed to say, Naruto's hand was just about to touch him; Neji wanted it, "I n-need you."

"Really?" Naruto said. Naruto brought his hand down to his own groin. Neji saw that Sasuke must have slipped Naruto's cock back through the slit because now it was hidden by the cotton curtain of Naruto's boxers again.

Against the black fabric of his boxers, Naruto traced a line around his rock-hard shaft, his other hand still clutching Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had ended up lying against the bed; his navy-black hair fanning out over the sheets as he looked up at them, his hand edging along the mattress towards Naruto's leg. Neji saw that his eyes were staring intently at the wet spot in the crotch of Naruto's boxers. The idea of Naruto submitting Sasuke like that made even more precum drip from Neji's cock.

Just then Naruto pulled his own cock out of his boxers.

Neji's lower lip fell open: so much for his control and discipline.

Sasuke's hand began traveling up Naruto's leg, his fingers playing with the coarse, sun-bleached hairs found there.

Still looking at Neji, Naruto began to stroke himself.

Neji wanted to stroke him too. Hell, he wanted to stroke his own cock; he was dying over here!

"Na-naruto," He moaned out, "k-kiss me."

Naruto crashed his lips over Neji's. Sasuke's hand had closed over Naruto's shaft; slowly Sasuke began to roll the outer skin of Naruto's cock upward before he would push it back down in a pumping fashion.

Naruto meanwhile was attacking Neji's lips with as much frenzy as if he was participating in some Bacchic orgy, his tongue thrusting into Neji's opened mouth with enough force to strangle him.

Suddenly, Naruto stood up. Sasuke made a low growl at having Naruto removed from his hand like that.

Neji was still sitting on the bed. He looked up at Naruto towering above him, Naruto's hard penis only inches away from his mouth.

Naruto looked down at him; he brushed a hand smoothly over Neji's forehead, and then trailed his fingers down Neji's soft, long hair.

Coming closer, Naruto took his cock in his hand, and brushed the tip over Neji's lips.

Neji stiffened; he felt his body leaking with precum. The skin of his lips felt wet.

Licking his tongue over the sticky substance, Neji tasted Naruto's cum. At first, it surprised him because it seemed to lack any taste at all.

Naruto traced Neji's lips with the tip of his shaft, this time he moved his skin more slowly across Neji's mouth.

Neji felt more liquid gathering on his lips; again he licked them.

Now his taste buds detected more of Naruto's taste: it tasted bittersweet, though still the taste was faint. Rather it was the texture that excited him: the sticky, stretchy substance made it feel more like he was eating some of Naruto's essence, rather than drinking any liquid.

"Open your mouth." Naruto's soft voice commanded.

Neji obeyed.

Immediately, he felt the tip of Naruto's member enter. The round head felt soft and fleshy, so unlike the rock hard shaft that he had seen before. A second later, Naruto's hard shaft was inserted all the way into Neji's mouth, pushing the fleshy head so that it traveled deep down the length of Neji's throat.

Instinctively, Neji gagged.

"Breath through your nose," Naruto commanded, but he still pulled out slightly, but not all the way, just enough so he wasn't touching Neji's throat.

Neji couldn't take his eyes off Naruto.

A look of pure control reflected back at him through Naruto's clear blues. There was no doubt in Neji's mind; he would trust Naruto with his life.

He sucked Naruto's shaft still in his mouth and slowly began to pull it back into his throat, all the while beginning to breathe through his nose. Suddenly, Naruto's hand gripped the back of his head, his calloused fingers weaving in and out of Neji's hair.

Naruto began to thrust himself deeper into Neji's mouth, only to pull back whenever Neji would start to gag. Neji felt as if he were loosing control over the situation, it was as if Naruto was fucking his mouth; it was Naruto's pace, Naruto's choice at how far down into Neji's throat he traveled.

Neji was still breathing through his nose, his cheeks felt painfully hot. A moan escaped his lips; he liked the feeling of Naruto ravishing him.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a moan before he pulled his cock out of Neji's mouth.

Sasuke had stood up and had come up behind Naruto. Neji saw Sasuke's arms go around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "Go beside Neji."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's throat and cheek before he broke away and knelt beside Neji.

"Touch him," Naruto commanded, looking down at Neji's erection which was now visibly poking out of his boxers.

Sasuke smirked.

Then Neji felt Sasuke's fingers slide up his leg before Sasuke's hand intruded into his boxers.

A loud moan escaped his lips as Sasuke grasp his erection.

"Jack him off," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, licking his tongue over the earlobe and sucking it into his mouth. Sasuke moaned. Naruto kissed his neck.

Neji felt Sasuke's thumb rub over the precum on his tip and begin to use it to lubricant his shaft. He drew in a breath as Sasuke began to pump him, the friction from his partially lubricated shaft causing Sasuke's hand to jolt up and down his length.

Naruto watched them for a moment.

"Rip them off," Naruto said and tugged on Neji's boxers.

Sasuke's other hand grabbed one side of the slit in the front of Neji's boxers and pulled upward.

Neji heard a loud _riiiiiip._

Neji flinched; his heated skin tingled against the cool air.

Suddenly, Naruto's shaft was back in his mouth again.

His hand gripping Neji's head tightened.

Neji drew a quick breath through his nose. Naruto was mouth fucking him harder than before, and Sasuke's hand firmly pumping his shaft only made it all the more overwhelming. Sasuke was watching Naruto and it seemed like he was trying to match his lover's speed.

Neji started to pull against the ropes that held him. He could feel more of his juices seeping onto Sasuke's gripping hand. He wanted to give into the pleasure and throw his head back, but Naruto's hand gripping painfully to the back of his head held him still.

It was then that he felt an aching in the pit of his stomach; slowly, it began to grow as he his body climbed towards orgasm.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped thrusting. Sasuke's hand also came to a halt.

Neji began to thrust against Sasuke's hand trying to get him to move.

He looked up at Naruto; he could only imagine how blatant the look of need must have been reflecting in his opal orbs. Naruto was looking at him, his breathing more sporadic than ever.

Suddenly, Neji heard two loud _riiiiiip_s; the ropes that bound him to the bed were pulled loose both at the same time by Naruto's hands.

Now Naruto grabbed him and flipped him around, shoving his face roughly against the bedpost. Grabbing Neji's hands, Naruto yanked them up to the top bedpost and rapidly tied Neji to the post, one wrist over the other. Neji was panting.

"Naruto," he managed to get out. Suddenly, he felt Sasuke crawl over to the left side of the bed and then he heard the sound of a drawer opening.

Neji felt a pang of nerves in his stomach; that was the drawer where he had seen all of their _naughties_.

This was it.

This would be when Naruto would fuck him.

Neji activated his Byakugan and was rewarded with a sight that nearly made him cum right there.

Naruto was still standing on the bed, Sasuke was kneeling on the bed before him, a condom wrapper in his right hand, and it looked like he had something in his mouth. Then he took Naruto's cock into his mouth, Naruto's hand going down to lovingly stroke Sasuke's cheek. It was then that Neji noticed that the edges of Sasuke's mouth seemed to be draping something over Naruto's shaft. When Sasuke released Naruto, Neji noticed that Naruto was wearing a clear condom. Suddenly, Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and pressed his lips against his lovers; Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's head tightly as Naruto deepened the kiss. Neji heard Sasuke moan; he felt more precum leak out of his member.

Then Naruto stepped over to him. Sasuke was at his side, he was carrying something else, some sort of bottle, but Neji couldn't see for it was so tiny that it was nearly concealed inside Sasuke's fist.

Naruto held out his hand and Neji saw Sasuke pour some of the bottle's contents into Naruto's palm.

Suddenly, he stiffened. Naruto's wet fingers had come down to his entrance.

Neji was flooded with anticipation.

He had never been with a man before; he wondered how it would feel. Would it be painful as everyone always said it was?

Then his mind was captured by the tingles Naruto's fingers were sending as they played around the outside skin of his hole. He felt them first just trace the entrance, spiraling in small circles.

"You ready for this," Naruto whispered by his ear.

Neji nodded.

"Sasuke," Naruto directed, "Go make him comfortable."

Neji's penis tingled, he knew what that meant.

Sasuke complied. But it wasn't what Neji thought, instead Sasuke was just trailing gentle circles on Neji's lower back then his abdomen, finally Sasuke started to move up his chest. With the way Sasuke's fingers lingered over Neji's skin, Neji had to wonder who was enjoying it more, him or Sasuke.

He didn't have any more time to think about that thought, for then an uncomfortable poking sensation drew his attention back to Naruto's finger.

Naruto's index finger was etching into Neji's opening, pressing forward into the center.

Neji winced. Tiny, burning sensations erupted around the edges of his entrance as the skin there ripped slightly.

Naruto pulled his finger out and the next time he entered, Neji felt it covered with more lubrication.

It felt a bit invasion; Neji had never allowed anyone to touch him like this. But in his mind, Neji had always known that somehow it would be Naruto that would first touch him. Suddenly, an odd realization came over him: he loved Naruto. Not just as a friend, but as something much, much more. He felt Naruto's finger inside him, feeling it bump against the grooves and edges that made up his insides; it felt more like some driving force than a finger. Neji felt his mouth go dry; if he had been one to shed a tear, he might have. If only Naruto had realized just how deeply he had penetrated him.

Suddenly, Naruto's finger was no longer inside him.

Immediately he missed it.

Then a painful, ripping sensation flooded his senses. Neji felt a cry immediately rip from his throat. Naruto stopped abruptly, the pressure quickly leaving.

"Just relax," Sasuke's voice whispered next to his ear.

Neji glanced over to Sasuke. Neji had never heard him sound so caring before.

Looking over at him, Neji found that was staring into the deep orbs of the Uchiha, from his close Neji could see all of the little hints of light reflecting off of his iris, making what Neji thought was simply black eyes look a myriad of browns, grays, and golds. Neji found he was unable to turn away.

Then he felt Naruto's hand brush some of his long hair off of his shoulder, allowing cool air to flow against his neck. Before Naruto's warm mouth began to kiss Neji's skin.

Neji closed his eyes as he felt the pressure against his entrance again.

"Relax your muscles," Sasuke's voice whispered against his ear.

Neji could still feel Naruto's lips against his neck. Now Naruto's wet tongue began to lick the area his mouth was covering.

Neji tried to do what Sasuke was saying, but his instincts seemed to make his muscles clamp up whenever Naruto tried to poke his fingers in a bit deeper.

"Trust me," Naruto's voice suddenly said.

Neji abandoned his fear, immediately he gave in to Naruto's fingers, his muscles beginning to relax as the objects entered his body once more.

Still not all the way in Naruto began to pump his fingers in and out of Neji's entrance. For a moment, Neji felt uncomfortable, before the pain slowly began to give way to something that felt….good.

Neji wanted to feel Naruto completely inside of him, he didn't care about the still lingering pain; he wanted Naruto. He began to thrust against Naruto's fingers.

Just then, more pain flooded his senses as Naruto added another finger.

Neji again tried to relax. Before his mind was momentarily distracted as he felt Sasuke's fingers begin to trail over his erection.

Naruto now began to thrust his fingers in and out again, it still felt painful, but often it lent hints of that pleasure that Neji knew existed behind the pain.

Neji still felt Sasuke's hand on his shaft; Naruto's lover ever so lightly trailing his fingers over Neji's sensitive skin.

Suddenly, Naruto's fingers pulled out.

Neji gasped as he felt the tip of Naruto's head against his entrance.

Naruto was pushing now. Neji tried to relax. Naruto was a lot thicker than his fingers.

Naruto wound a thick clump of Neji's hair around his hand before he began to use it for momentum. Pulling Neji's head back in the progress, he pushed his member even deeper into Neji's body.

Neji let out another, this time more strangled cry to the ceiling. Naruto was completely inside of him now. Naruto's other hand hugging him tightly around the waist.

Suddenly, Neji felt Naruto's teeth against his ear. He could hear Naruto breathing heavily.

Naruto's hips began to move. Neji went with him, his body seemed stuck to Naruto's. It was then that Naruto pulled a little ways out, and with a firm gripped on Neji's hip to hold him still, he began to thrust in and out.

Naruto started to nibble on Neji's ear as he began to quicken his thrusting movements.

Neji felt goosebumps spreading down his legs and slowly crawling up his back. The nerves in his abdomen tingling. The entire length of his hole beginning to resonate with mind numbing pleasure in response to Naruto's pumping.

Neji closed his eyes as Naruto increased his speed. The sensation was starting to get overwhelming, Neji felt as if his feet had left the ground.

Naruto's cock was so hard and yet slippery too. There must have been little grooves on the condom for Neji could swear he felt every inch of it catch against the nerves along his hole. It seemed Naruto's hand was the only thing holding him up; that was until Neji remembered that Naruto had tied him to the bedpost.

Suddenly, he felt another tug on his hair. Naruto's pounding increased all the more. Neji could no longer contain himself; loud moans tore from him lips.

"Naruto!" Neji cried.

"Say it," Naruto hissed into his ear, "Who owns you?"

"You do, Naruto-kun," Neji whimpered, "Fuck me, fuck me harder."

The tug of his hair became painful as Naruto pounded even harder into him, again using his grip on Neji to speed up his thrusting.

Neji let his mind go; he surrendered to the pleasure that was so intense it was on the verge of pain: if Naruto wanted to, Neji would let him kill him. He didn't know how long Naruto fucked the life out of him; he was too lost in the mind numbing blur of it all.

It was then that another set of moans were heard coming from his side.

Sasuke was on his knees watching them, his eyes were half-lidded; he was stroking himself ferociously. Neji had a good view of his cock: hard and a shade darker than his normally pale skin. He could see the white precum already slicking the length. Neji wanted to suck Sasuke into his mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto's fingers let go of Neji's waist and gripped Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked up at him. Neji could hear Naruto panting against his ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a needy moaned, "Come fuck me."

Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's hand, then arm as he drew to his feet.

Neji heard Naruto draw in a breath. Again Neji activated his Byakugan.

He saw that Sasuke had come over behind Naruto. His pale, pink mouth was kissing Naruto's tan neck. Just then Naruto let out a cry of pain or pleasure, Neji was not sure. Before he could think more about it, Naruto's hand was gripping his shaft.

Then Naruto was slamming against him again. This time it was with a force that Neji didn't think he could even achieve, after all of his previous pounding.

"Ahhh," Naruto half moaned half cried, "Sasuke!"

The fact that Naruto had cried out for Sasuke didn't matter, his cry alone against Neji's ear was enough; Neji felt himself climbing to orgasm.

Suddenly Naruto's hand was rapidly pumping Neji's shaft.

Neji closed his eyes tight; he didn't know he could feel this much sensation all at once.

"Naruto," he moaned, before he lost himself in the sensation of Naruto thrusting into him again and again.

"N-neji," Naruto moaned into his ear, "Neji!"

Neji's eyes flung open. Naruto was moaning _his_ name, not Sasuke's.

Again, Naruto yanked his hair, Neji's head falling back with a jerk. His body felt torn between Naruto's needy grip and the bedpost his hands were still tied to.

The force of Naruto's hand on his shaft seemed to be driving him mad. Suddenly, he heard himself scream out. He was approaching orgasm. Then it hint, transcending his mind into a world of its own. Wave upon wave striking him, until the entire scope of his body was immersed in an ecstasy of mind-numbing pleasure.

"SasussNejji," he heard Naruto cry before Neji felt him collapse against his back; Naruto's body still trembling from the aftermath of his own orgasm.

It was then that Sasuke let out gasp and a muffled cry into Naruto's hair, before he too fell against the others, panting heavily.

Naruto's hand was covered in Neji's cum.

Slowly his arm moved to hug Neji around the waist, his wet fingers lying loosely against Neji's abdomen. For a moment nothing but the tangy smell of his own semen flooded Neji's senses.

Still breathing hard, Neji activated his Byakugan again.

He could see Sasuke leaning heavily against Naruto's back, his face buried into the crock of his lover's neck.

It was then that Neji heard the soft tones of Sasuke's voice murmuring something into Naruto's ear. Between the curtains of his own dark hair, which Naruto had his face pressed against, Neji saw Naruto's lips form into a lazy smile.

Then Naruto took his head off of Neji's hair. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder at Sasuke before his lips covered Sasuke's mouth. Immediately, Naruto's eyes closed.

Neji saw that Sasuke's eyes had remained opened.

Sasuke gazed at his lover, his dark pools looking unnaturally soft. His hand that was around Naruto's shoulders came up to hold Naruto's face in place. Gently he parted Naruto's tired lips, deepening the kiss. Neji saw Sasuke's eyelids close, almost lazily.

He watched as the lovers' kisses transformed from slow and soft to deep-mouthed and passionate.

For one moment, Neji wished that it was him, and not Sasuke, that Naruto was kissing like that.

What he wouldn't give to have Naruto actually love him, even a tenth as much as he loved Sasuke.

Yet, he knew he shouldn't think that; it wasn't right. Naruto belonged to Sasuke; Naruto loved Sasuke. For some reason Sasuke had been kind enough to allow Neji to join in their love making for one night. Neji knew that would have to be enough.

It was then that a light laugh escaped Naruto's lips.

Neji saw that Naruto was smiling as he leaned his face against Sasuke's, their noses touching.

He knew that he too had a part in making Naruto smile like that. And Neji wouldn't, not for all of Konoha, take that smile away from Naruto. In that moment, Neji let go of his feelings for Naruto; from now on he would accept whatever Naruto would give him, whatever Sasuke allowed.

It was this thought that brought Neji's attention to the fact that Naruto was still inside him. He nuzzled backwards against Naruto's chest, shoving his body more against Naruto's, trying to keep Naruto in as long as possible.

Naruto's head turned back to him and began to place soft, almost delicate kisses onto the back of Neji's neck, his tanned fingers moving the long strains of Neji's hair out of the way. Neji's burning skin felt immediately smoothed by the cool night air.

Suddenly, Sasuke's arms wrapped around the both of them; Neji faltered. It was odd, but with Sasuke hugging him and Naruto, Neji began to feel connected to the both of them. Perhaps this was how he was to see them, as a unit.

Neji wasn't certain how long they lay there; Naruto still planting kisses on the back of his neck, Sasuke still breathing into Naruto's ear.

Neji only noticed when Naruto pulled out that he suddenly felt empty.

Then his hands were untied from the post by Naruto. Immediately Neji rubbed his raw wrists. Before his senses perked, as his Byakugan eyes revealed that behind him Sasuke was removing the condom off of Naruto's shaft. Neji noticed that the end of it was filled with a white liquid: Naruto's cum. At that thought, his penis gave a small jerk. He would definitely be up for more.

Darkness could be seen through the tiny space beneath the closed blinds and the window seal. But Neji didn't have time to think of how long they had been at this before Naruto had turned him around.

Naruto grabbed his wrists and gave him a jerk, pulling Neji against his chest and out towards the middle of the bed.

Immediately, Sasuke came over behind Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto pushed Neji back against Sasuke's chest. Before his lips found Neji's jugular, and he licked and sucked on the milky skin until it darkened a deep purple.

Slowly, Naruto began to kiss from Neji's neck down to his chest, his hands coming up to find Sasuke's before he interwove his fingers through his lover's digits.

Keeping his attention on Neji's skin, Naruto's mouth began to tantalize the firm muscles of Neji's abdomen.

With his fingers still interwoven through Sasuke's, Naruto lowered his mouth to Neji's shaft.

Neji felt the tip of Sasuke's condom-covered cock pressing hard against the cleft of his ass just as Naruto sucked his cock into his mouth. His penis tingled in the heated warmth that was Naruto's mouth.

Apparently the two lovers hadn't had enough of him; Neji knew he would be more than happy to keep entertaining them…

* * *

Naruto lie on the couch with his head in Sasuke's lap.

His stomach felt full; apparently Neji wasn't Sasuke's only surprise.

After their escapades with Neji were over, Sasuke had disappeared into the kitchenette. Naruto, being now thoroughly exhausted, had drifted off to sleep on the bed. When he awoke, he found the bed empty. Immediately his senses were washed with the mouthwatering smell of ramen.

Naruto smiled at the thought, remembering how he had come into the kitchenette and had found Sasuke stirring none other than Naruto's favorite miso ramen over their stove. Wearing nothing but a white apron loosely tied about his neck and waste, Sasuke had looked up and had given him a smirk.

"I hope you're hungry, Naruto-kun," Sasuke had said. Naruto had gone over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, his hand _accidentally_ squeezing Sasuke's ass on its way up to wrap around his abdomen. For a moment, he had just nuzzled his head into the crock of Sasuke's neck. Before he began listening to Sasuke's explanation of how he had gone to Ichiraku Ramen Bar that morning to pick up the ingredients.

Wow, that _had_ been a good birthday! Sasuke sure had him beat. _'Just wait until his birthday,'_ Naruto thought, _'that bastard won't know what hit him.'_

The movie continued playing, yet Naruto was no longer paying attention. Instead his eyes were studying Sasuke.

His lover was staring at the TV; every so often a dark strand of his hair would fall into his face, only to be brushed away by Sasuke's pale fingers.

This time, when the strand fell again, Naruto brushed it away. His touch brought Sasuke to look down at him.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, trailing his finger along Sasuke's jaw line.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to cover Naruto's lips, silently returning Naruto's affection with the warmth of his mouth.

"Happy Birthday," Sasuke whispered after a soft kiss, his lips still hovering over Naruto's.

Naruto's hand had come up to grip the back of Sasuke's neck.

He couldn't believe how much he loved Sasuke; at this moment he could literally die happy. Suddenly, he felt himself getting hard.

Trailing his fingers from Sasuke's neck down to his shoulder, Naruto continued until his hand found Sasuke's crotch; lightly he squeezed over the indentation of Sasuke's boxers. His lover felt soft; he'd have to work on that.

Just then Sasuke gave him a quizzical look.

"Again?" he asked, "I thought I satisfied your hunger with some ramen and a little of Neji on the side?"

As if to demonstrate his hunger, Naruto pulled Sasuke's lips to his and kissed hard.

He felt Sasuke tense.

Naruto smirked: it seemed like even though they had been together for years now, he could still make his lover squirm. The need to be one with Sasuke was getting to be a bit overbearing.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto whispered, his voice heavily laced with longing, "Again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, you still have fifteen minutes left until your birthday is over, so I guess I'll have to comply."

Then, Sasuke leaned over Naruto until their lips were almost touching.

"Just tell me what to do." He whispered.

"Damn," Naruto whispered, "I didn't think it was possible for me to want you as much as I do."

"Well then," Sasuke said closely, before he pulled back and gave Naruto his ever famous Uchiha smirk, "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

What the hell was he waiting for? And with that, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and rolled the both of them off of the couch and onto the floor, landing on top of his lover.

Hungrily Naruto allowed himself to leer down at Sasuke before he began attacking his mouth with forceful, open mouth kisses. Sasuke slowly began to return his fervor; gradually the two lovers entering into the hazy state of bliss that was lovemaking.

The movie still continued to play in the background completely unaware that it no longer had an audience.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's it! I told you it was long! So how is everyone's ass? (Again, no pun intended, hehe!)

And far as the 'à la carte' stories go, the Bunny is just getting started: The next one will be with Gaara. Despite the fact that I'm not a huge Gaara fan on his own, the idea of him having a threesome with Sasuke and Naruto is way too hot to be ignored!

If anyone has any suggestions for future threesomes they would like to see with our two favorite lovers and some lucky guest, let me know, and maybe the Bunny will consider them…

Also, I need a second opinion, (since I don't have a beta, and don't want to have to wait to post until after my hubby reads this), are all three characters IC, or should I tweak them a little bit more? Any criticism you guys can provide me with, would be great.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
